memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alynna Nechayev
FA status Nomination I think this article is as complete as it can be. All of the in-universe content is there together with a decent quotes section and a comprehensive background information section, complete with Nechayev's appearances in non-canon works. I don't think any more can be done to this article and it is deserving of FA status in it's present form. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:41, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Anyone interested in voting for or against? It would be a shame not to have any votes. --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:47, June 6, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. - 22:09, June 7, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. - Sennim (talk) 11:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. - --'StalwartUK' 09:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. Tom (talk) 17:04, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :I was going to close this as successful (4 supports + nomination = 5) when I checked the history of the page. TrekFan was the last major contributor to the article, see the edits in January, so unfortunately that would make this a self-nomination (though maybe not the type of self-nomination the rules were suppose to discourage), therefor it's still one support short. With that said, I intend to leave this open for a few more days before failing it out just in case anyone didn't vote yet thinking this had already passed. :Afterward, it might be a good time to ask ourselves why only this process on MA outright refutes the , and if the FA nomination procedure is really designed to highlight exceptional articles, or to discourage the nomination of articles in general. - 02:52, July 20, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. Seems well written to me. 31dot (talk) 08:12, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, guys. I completely forgot about this nomination or I would have archived it myself by now. Seems with 31dot's vote this can be classed as successful now? Though I do agree with Archduk3. Only four votes in nearly two months is pretty poor though I suppose it is reflective of the recline in member numbers. Perhaps we should discuss a change to the policy in the appropriate place? --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:49, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :This will be successful 14 days after the last vote, so on Sunday. I'm waiting on the weekend as well to propose anything. - 21:47, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Spelling of first name Nechayev's first appearance in has the script listing her name as "Nechayev", however, the second part and numerous other of her appearances list her name spelled as "Necheyev" The "Nechayev" spelling continued to be used into her DS9 mentions though Star Trek.com has settled on Nechayev for the spelling, based on her first appearance. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:59, 9 May 2005 (UTC) :This page still uses Nechayev and Necheyev interchangeably throughout. ::Its Nechayev. Spelling of aide's name The article states, "In 2370 she received the rank of Fleet Admiral and Commander Rightwell was her aide." I just watched (on DVD) "Journey's End," in which Picard refers to Nechayev's aide, and the closed captions spell it "Wrightwell." I don't know if that necessarily indicates anything; certainly if the spelling "Rightwell" appeared in the script then it would be considered canon. : Wrightwell is also correct according to the script. --Alan 05:08, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Relationship with Lwaxana Troi The reference by Lwaxana to Nechayev appears in the script for , located here, but the line does not appear in the episode, at least not on the Region 1 DVDs. Should the reference stay or be modified? :I moved it to the background section where it belongs. --Jörg 07:30, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Sour relationship with Picard? *"his objections to her order removing the Native American colonists from the Dorvan V colony in the Demilitarized Zone soured their relationship even further." Did they, though? I saw the other day, and it seemed to me that Picard was comfortable enough with Nechayev to share a joke with her about how he didn't have any canapes for her this time, and I don't recall Nechayev giving Picard any lectures about how all these Maquis problems were all his fault for not removing the Indian colonists like he was ordered to. -AndroidFan 00:14, 4 February 2008 (UTC) : In fact, the script for the episode linked above has a 'writers note' stating "this is a rare moment of candor from her -- another sign of improvement in their relationship."--Alan 05:08, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Memorable quotes Section I removed the following quotes as they are just full conversations. : "Admiral, centuries ago these North American Indians were forcibly displaced from their ancestral lands. These settlers on Dorvan Five originally left Earth more than two hundred years ago in order to preserve their cultural identities." "I am aware of that, Captain." "You see, Admiral, there are some very disturbing historical parallels here. Once more, they're being asked to leave their homes because of a political decision that has been taken by a distant government." "An Indian representative was included in the deliberations of the Federation Council. His objections were noted, discussed, but ultimately rejected. Captain, the Indians on Dorvan are a nomadic group that have settled there only twenty years ago, and at that time they were warned that the planet was hotly disputed by the Cardassians. The bottom line is they never should have gone there in the first place." "Granted, but to go to them now after twenty years later and ask them to leave what is now their home." "I made that same argument with the Federation Council. But it took three years to negotiate this treaty. Some concessions had to be made, and this is one of them." :- Jean-Luc Picard and Nechayev ( ) "The Maquis are a bunch of irresponsible hotheads." "These hotheads are responsible for the bombing of the ''Bok'Nor." "''I'm aware of that, Commander. We never should've allowed those colonists to remain on the Cardassian side of the Demilitarised zone. "''Well they're there, Admiral, and they're not leaving." : Nechayev and Benjamin Sisko ( ) A memorable quote is not a full speech or conversation, it is a sentence or two of words that are considered memorable in the context of the character, episode or movie they are from. --BorgKnight (talk) 18:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I disagree. They aren't full conversations whatsoever, merely snippets of memorable exchanges between characters. Granted, the first one could perhaps be trimmed down slightly, but there's quotes that are just as long in other character articles such as Benjamin Sisko, Worf, Jonathan Archer, Odo et al. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:10, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::And those segments should likely be slimmed down or removed too. -- sulfur (talk) 19:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I removed from the first a piece I thought was memorable to Nechayev and placed it in the memorable quotes. What the second conversation has to do with being a memorable quote for Nechayev, regardless that it is a long conversation, seeing as it is mainly Picard that speaks I don't know. In regards then to other character articles, many articles on here are having their memorable quotes section filled with more and more long winded quotes which are taking up over half the page. They should be slimmed down or removed as sulfur said. See MA:QUOTE. --BorgKnight (talk) 19:28, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I have re-added some quotes to the article but in a "trimmed down" fashion. The ones I have selected, I think, show the Admiral's hard-hitting personality and reflect her character well without going into the full conversations. --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:28, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Very good, but I still think that some could be trimmed down a bit more. Take for example the one I have just trimmed. I even trimmed it before but you placed it back in. Just a sentence from a conversation can show us the personality of a character sometimes. --BorgKnight (talk) 13:21, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Correct name version? As Alynna Nechaev appears to be Russian, would it be suitable to add correct versions of her name? In Russian there's no such name as Alynna, and most of surnames have male and female versions. I do believe that correct version will be Alyona (ah-len-na) or Alina (ah-linn-a) Nechaeva (as being female, she need to have a female surname version). --Anatoly Levskoy (talk) 13:44, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :We only have in articles that which appears on screen. Despite her last name, I don't believe we know for certain she is Russian; maybe she is married to one. 31dot (talk) 15:00, March 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Or the name could have changed/evolved over the years. There are many possibilities but we don't know for sure as it's never been covered. I think even a background note on the subject would read as a nitpick and is not required in the article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:02, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Understood. Thank you. --Anatoly Levskoy (talk) 01:18, March 25, 2018 (UTC)